Broken Promises
by ClarisseEm Sayuri07
Summary: Jangan membuat janji yang tak dapat kau tepati. Jangan membuat harapan seseorang melambung tinggi hanya untuk dihempaskan ke tanah yang dingin. Jangan menyanggupi tanggung jawab yang tak mampu kau pikul. Lindungilah apa yang berharga bagimu karena tak selamanya hal itu berada di sisimu. ItaSasu brotherly love


Summary:

Jangan membuat janji yang tak dapat kau tepati. Jangan membuat harapan seseorang melambung tinggi hanya untuk dihempaskan ke tanah yang dingin. Jangan menyanggupi tanggung jawab yang tak mampu kau pikul. Lindungilah apa yang berharga bagimu karena tak selamanya hal itu berada di sisimu.

One-shot

No Incest!

Warnings: OOC , Gaje, Death Chara

Disclaimer: Sadly, even I wished it so badly, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this fict originally belong to me..

Itachi Uchiha, anak tunggal pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Seorang jenius kebanggaan keluarga, merasa kehidupannya begitu sempurna dengan segala kekayaan, kecerdasaan, dan pujian dari semua ia melihat sahabat dekatnya, Kyuubi Namikaze, memiliki seorang adik bayi yang begitu imut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Itachi merasa iri.

"Otou-san, okaa-san, aku ingin adik," ujar Itachi dengan nada datar, membuat suasana di ruang makan itu menjadi sunyi dan lebih canggung dari biasanya.

"Ehem," Fugaku berdehem pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Kenapa tiba – tiba ingin punya adik?" tanya Fugaku heran, mengingat selama ini Itachi hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun.

Hanya ingin saja, aku merasa sedikit bosan," jawab Itachi sekenanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia menjawab 'Karena aku iri pada Kyuubi'? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Harga diri seorang Uchiha tidak mengijinkannya berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Itachi-kun, kami akan mencobanya.." kata Mikoto sambil memandang suaminya yang mati – matian mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, "tapi kau harus berjanji pada okaa-san dan otou-san," lanjutnya.

"Janji apa?" Itachi mengernyit bingung.

"Kalau nanti kau mendapatkan adik, kau harus selalu menjaganya, melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia. Kalau kau punya adik kau harus mengesampingkan egomu dan mau mengalah. Memiliki seorang adik bukanlah hal yang mudah lho, Itachi-kun," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. "Ne, Itachi-kun, bisakah kau berjanji pada okaa-san untuk menjadi seorang kakak sejati?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Aku pasti akan menjadi kakak yang terbaik untuknya! Akan kupegang semua janji itu!" kata Itachi mantap. Mikoto tersenyum lembut, sementara Fugaku hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Seorang pria berjalan mondar – mandir di sebuah lorong rumah sakit, sementara seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun hanya menatap bingung pada ayahnya yang tidak bisa berhenti berjalan.

"Otou-san, jangan jalan – jalan, aku pusing," keluh Itachi. Fugaku memandang putranya sesaat, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kapan adik keluar?" tanya Itachi tiba – tiba.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab ayahnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan keras disusul suara tangisan bayi yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Senyum mengembang di bibir Fugaku.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, seorang dokter cantik dengan name tag 'Shizune' keluar sambil membawa buntalan kecil di tangannya.

"Selamat, Tuan Uchiha, anak kedua anda lahir dengan selamat. Anak anda laki – laki, sehat, istri anda juga selamat," kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Fugaku sambil mengambil buntalan itu dari tangan Shizune kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Itachi.

"Nah, Itachi, ucapkan selamat datang pada adik barumu," kata Fugaku. Itachi langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ragu ke arah buntalan itu.

Perlahan Itachi mengintip sesuatu di balik buntalan hangat itu. Dan matanya melebar kala melihat makhluk yang ada di balik buntalan itu. Seorang bayi kecil tengah tertidur lelap, dengan pipi putih yang chubby dan kemerah – merahan. Juga bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Beberapa helai rambut hitam mencuat di belakang kepalanya. Tangan Itachi bergerak menyentuh dahi bayi itu, seketika mata bayi itu terbuka, menunjukkan mata sehitam batu onyx yang tajam namun tersirat polos, Itachi merasa dirinya terhipnotis oleh tatapan adiknya. Itachi merasa bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah jelmaan seorang malaikat.

"Ayo Itachi, kita lihat okaa-san," ajak Fugaku sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang bersalin. Begitu masuk, Fugaku langsung pergi ke arah Mikoto lalu mencium puncak kepala sang istri sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih berulang kali. Lalu ia menyerahkan putra kedua mereka ke dalam dekapan hangat Mikoto.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, kau sudah melihat adik barumu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah, okaa-san," jawab Itachi pelan, masih tersihir oleh pesona makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kau mau meberinya nama? Kami belum memikirkan nama yang tepat untuknya," tanya Mikoto yang disambut anggukan Fugaku./

"Sasuke," kata Itachi, "Aku mau memberinya nama, Sasuke,".

"Sasuke? Nama yang bagus," kata Mikoto setuju. Fugaku juga mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sasuke Uchiha," kata Fugaku sambil menjawil hidung putra keduanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ne, Sasuke, aniki akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum manis, sementara kedua orang tuanya saling menatap 'Itachi tersenyum?'.

Hari – hari keluarga Uchiha semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran putra kedua mereka. Namun kebahagiaan keluarga itu harus berakhir kala sang Nyonya meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Fugaku yang masih terpukul akan kepergian sang istri tercinta, sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan urusan kantor sehingga jarang pulang ke rumah. Itachi menjadi jauh lebih dingin dan sering mengurung diri di kamar. Mereka melupakan keberadaan Sasuke yang juga sama terpukulnya dengan mereka. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjuang sendirian tanpa mendapatkan belaian kasih saying.

"Hiks, okaa-san, kenapa, hiks, okaa-san pergi, hiks hiks, Sasu sendirian okaa-san, hiks, Otou-san dan, hiks, aniki tidak peduli lagi, hiks, Sasu sendirian okaa-san, hiks hiks," isak Sasuke sambil meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya.

DUARRR!

Suara petir menggelegar, Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Ia sangat takut dengan petir. Ia ingin ke kamar kakaknya tetapi kakaknya belum pulang, padahal ini sudah tengah malam, ayahnya juga lembur.

"Hiks, okaa-san, jemput Sasu, hiks,".

**Itachi's POV**

Aku baru pulang ketika tengah malam, hidupku memang berubah drastis semenjak kepergian okaa-san. Aku sangat merindukan suara halusnya, belaian lembutnya, dan segalanya tentang dia. Namun aku tak dapat merasakannya lagi. Kini di rumah, hanya ada aku, otou-san, dan Sasuke. Sasuke.. ya, aku memang meninggalkannya sendirian, aku selalu mengira bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tetapi malam itu, aku tahu aku salah.

BRUUKK

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar oleh telingaku. Aku yang merasa penasaran pun mulai menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilku. Taka da jawaban. Aku melihat ranjang yang kosong dan aku segera mencarinya. Dan kedua bola mataku mebulat tatkala aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir melalui kedua lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?!" Sasuke tetap tidak merespon, kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Aku pun segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**Itachi POV End**

Seorang remaja duduk sambil menekuk lutut di depan ruang UGD.

"Itachi!" panggil seorang pria yang sedang berlari – lari kecil ke arah remaja itu. Ekspresinya datar namun Itachi menangkap gurat cemas dalam matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya –Fugaku. Sebelum Itachi menjawab, pintu UGD terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter cantik dengan name tag 'Tsunade'. Itachi segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Keluarga Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Saya ayahnya," kata Fugaku. "Bagaimana keadannya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kalian baru membawanya sekarang, keadaanya sudah parah," kata Tsunade, ada sebersit rasa kesal dalam dirinya.

"Tunggu dulu, parah? Apanya yang parah?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Fugaku dan Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Fugaku dan Itachi menggeleng. Sambil menghela nafas panjang Tsunade berkata, "Leukimia, stadium akhir,".

Bagai tersambar petir, Fugaku dan Itachi membeku mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Habiskanlah waktu kalian dengannya, ia mungkin hanya punya waktu sampai malam ini," kata Tsunade lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tubuh Itachi kembali merosot ke lantai. '_Leukimia, stadium akhir,_' kata – kata Tsunade terus terngiang di kepalanya. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batinnya.

Pemakaman berlangsung diiringi isak tangis dan tetesan air mata. Hujan deras kembali mengguyur tempat itu, seakan ikut meranangis. Dan kini tinggalah Fugaku dan Itachi yang tetap memandangi gundukan tanah dengan batu nisan di atasnya yang berukir **Sasuke Uchiha** dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku telah gagal," kata Itachi,"Maafkan aku otou-san, aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya, maafkan aku," kata Itachi sambil membungkuk pada ayahnya.

"Aku juga bersalah, Itachi. Aku juga tidak dapat menepati janjiku pada Mikoto untuk menjaga kalian," kata Fugaku lirih, "tapi luihat apa yang kulakukan, aku malah meratapi nasibku dan mengabaikan kalian. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui penyakit Sasuke ketika sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Mikoto pasti akan sangat membenciku. Maafkan aku, Mikoto," lanjutnya dengan sesal yang mendalam. Itachi memandang ke langit..

'Gomen ne, okaa-san, Sasuke," gumamnya.

*OWARI*

Arigatou for reading..

Gomen kalo Gaje, angst nya berasa ga?

Review yaa.. kritik dan saran author terima dengan lapang dada, bahkan flame pun author terima.

Author juga sedang berpikir akan membuat fic dengan genre yang berbeda, bantu author ya, karena author masih baru di FFN ini..

Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, readers!

By, Yuri-chan^^


End file.
